


Like That?

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: During one of the first nights they start to do more naughty things, the harder Haurchefant fingers Raven, the harder she sucks and bites, leaving the prettiest hickies on his neck that last for a while. Unfortunately she leaves one too high and he has to go speak with his father.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Like That?

It started out slow.

He was kissing her, slow and sweet yet deeply as clothes had been pushed away and tossed to the floor until all they could feel was warm skin and hard muscles. Soon a deft hand slipped down between Raven's legs and he shuddered, she was already wet from just this?

“So wet already?” He asked with a soft laugh.

"You very much arouse me my love. Maybe it's a bit embarrassing but I feel no shame for the fact that you do this to me." She states, and the moment the words left her lips his were back on hers as he slid a finger along her slick folds, gently probing and prodding inside of her with a shudder.

So beautiful...

She shivered as he began to slowly finger her, the pad of his thumb slowly teasing her clit, testing what she can take and she rolled her hips in response.

"Oh you  _ like _ that? How about I..." He teased as he rubbed a bit harder and she moaned softly, her hips canting up to meet his fingers. He shivered as she grinded her hips on his hand, soon letting out a slightly louder moan when the one inside of her became two.

Soon she leaned up and began to kiss along his jaw and to his neck and he groaned softly. "My heart..."

"Do you want me to mark you?" She whispered against his throat.

He nodded fervently. "Yes my heart please..."

She smiled and pressed one more kiss to his throat before gently sucking and nibbling on his neck, a breathy moan escaping his lips as he fingered her more earnestly, making her bite harder and work her hips on his fingers.

"Harder, yes Haurchefant harder-oh!!" She moaned as she bit down again and sucked, this time harder and higher than the other and he whines, adding a third finger and really working her opening, her walls tightening around his fingers.

The harder he pressed within her, the harder she bit and sucked on his throat, his other arm wound across her back and holding her tightly. She writhes underneath him, grinding her hips on his hand as she marked him, breathless moans escaping his lips as he tipped his head back to expose more of his neck, loving the way the pleasure seemed to go straight to his cock and making him twitch in excitement.

Soon her back arched and she moaned wantonly, muffled by the flesh of his throat as her eyes rolled back and she felt a heat building low in her belly, her core dripping from his ministrations and pulsing with how close she was and she cried out around his flesh.

"Let go my heart. Show me what you look like lost in your pleasure." He requests softly in her ear with a grin on his face, and with a harsh cry of his name she came, her fluids soaking his fingers and he moaned as she let go.

His cock ached so badly and she was so gorgeous and he wished to find his own release, yet he wished to hold her and let her come down from her own.

The decision was made for him when a hand dipped between them to grip his cock and begin a steady pace. He groaned and shifted his hips, weakly thrusting into her hand and shivering when she brought her lips to his ear.

"Let me make you feel good too my love...take your pleasure." She encouraged, jerking him faster as he whined in her ear. He began to meet her hand with his hips, trying to time his thrusts with her.

It felt like eternity, but he felt that familiar heat begin to pool in his belly, he was going to be thrown off the edge soon if she didn't stop.

"Raven-ahh!! M-my love I'm going to-!!" He cried out as he came, his release splashing onto her chest and belly. She giggled softly as she continued to jerk him through his high before he collapsed bonelessly next to her.

She smiled as she presses a kiss to his forehead before looking around for something to clean herself with but he curled around her, which made her laugh.

"My love, I need to-"

He nuzzled closer. "Stay please..."

And how could she deny him?

She sighed as she ran a hand through his hair before examining the marks she left on him. "Did I hurt you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No my love, felt so good...didn't hurt." He assured, a little out of it in the best way as he buried his face into her neck and placed a kiss to her collarbone, brief and chaste, but it sent shivers down her spine regardless.

He smiled against her skin, pleased that he brought her pleasure as he began to drift off to sleep, caring not if his men saw what she did to him.

~~~

"Damnit..." Haurchefant grumbled as he read the missive.

Raven quirked a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Not entirely...my father has summoned me, wishing to speak with me on some matters in the camp." He explained as he hands her the missive. She eyes it before looking up at him and realizing what he might mean.

"Oh no, do I need to heal the hicky I left on you last night?" She asked, already swapping to her healer to attempt to push healing magic into the bruise.

He smiled and took her hand. "No my love. I am not ashamed, not of you or what we've done. I merely wish I had told my father about us sooner." He soothed with a kiss to her palm. "I planned to tell him regardless, but I had hoped that you would be present for it."

She gave him a worried look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my heart. I love you."

"I love you too." Raven softly replies.

"I hope your father doesn't think me a harlot for 'deflowering his precious son.' or some other stupid reason." She mumbles more to herself.

He laughs. "He will not I assure you. Truly he can't."

"Why?" She asks in confusion, but then facepalmed. "I'm stupid, right."

"Not stupid, merely something forgotten." He soothes with a kiss to her palm and forehead.

She rolled her eyes. "I still should've remembered."

"No. It just means you look past the circumstances of one's creation and look upon their deeds and their character." He replied softly as he cupped her face in his hand. "It's how it should be."

"I'm still livid that you were given such hell because of that, but at your request I won't go spit on your stepmother's grave." She states, the hand around his waist tightening her grip as she holds him closer. "Instead I will remind you that you are loved so very much, no matter what. If you ever start to feel low I'll be there, and if you want I'll go knock the shites that made you feel like that into a tree."

He laughed as his eyes drifted closed as she held him, a soft genuine smile spread across his face as he pressed himself to her, warm and safe in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I offer more soft filth. I hope it sparks joy! <3


End file.
